


Constellations

by i_couldnt_think_of_anything_creative



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_couldnt_think_of_anything_creative/pseuds/i_couldnt_think_of_anything_creative
Summary: Happy Birthday E! Sorry its late! Hope you like it :3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday E! Sorry its late! Hope you like it :3

It was cold, but the stars shone brightly in the clear night sky. He sat on the steps of the BLU base. The steam from the warm cup lifted through the air and danced, mingling with the cold air. His hands trembled as he clutched the cup, the wind fluttering the pages of the book in his other hand. A blue dot focused on his chest shocking him. He lept up stumbling backwards yelping dropping the mug and book, falling onto his back. He growled pushing himself up on his elbows forgetting about the dot.

"Josef...? Is that you? I'm sorry mate, didn't realise it was you."

The sniper held out his hand to the medic pulling him to his feet. He sighed leaning in to the snipers chest. 

"Sorry for scaring you liebe, I was just out because i couldn't sleep."

"Maybe i can help with that."

The sniper sat down on the steps leaning back to look at the stars pulling the medic down with him. The doctor giggled resting his head on the snipers chest staring up into the night sky.

"You interested in the stars? The skys clear enough to see some constellations."

"Ja, that sounds interesting Liam..."

"Well, see that really bright star up there?"

"Up there?"

"No thats a satilite,"

The sniper grabbed the medics hand pointing at the bright star. 

"This one doc."

"Oh I see it, what's so special about it?"

"It's the north star. If your ever lost and you see that, with a good sense of direction you'll be back at base in no time."

He took the medics hand again tracing out lines between the stars with both their fingers. 

"This here is the Ursa Major and the Ursa Minor. Zeus fell in love with a young nymph named Callisto. Hera, Zeus' wife was jealous and transformed Callisto into a bear. While in animal form she encountered her son Arcas. Being the man that he was he was going to shoot the bear but Zeus wouldn't let that happpen and turned Arcas into a bear as well and placed his mother, the Ursa Major, and son, Ursa Minor, permanently into the night sky."

They continued like this for a while, tracing out the shapes and telling or listening to the stories. The German stifled a yawn cuddling into the sniper more smiling happily up at him. The sniper ruffled his hair and stood up helping him up. They stood holding hands meeting eye contact. The doctor blushed amd looked away felling the sniper placing his hnd on his cheek. The soft brush of the Australians sunbeaten lips against his shocked him slighty but he kissed back happily. The sniper pulled away and pulled him into a gentle hug before kissing his forehead and wishing him goodnight. The brunette watched until the sniper got to his camper before turning and walking into the base. He would sleep happier now, the soft words from the sniper lulling him into a relaxed state of mind.


End file.
